The present invention relates to motor vehicle signal light systems, and more particularly, to a brake light enhancer circuit which may be inserted into a conventional motor vehicle lighting system to provide a more eye catching braking or deceleration signal to following drivers.
It has long been known that intermittently flashing or pulsing lights attract more attention than lights which are steadily or continuously illuminated. Thus flashing turn signal lights are used on the rear of motor vehicles to insure that following drivers are warned of an impending turn. It is conventional, however, to provide left and right rear brake lamps which are continuously illuminated so long as a brake light switch remains closed by continuous pressure on the brake pedal.